Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFP means any of the forgoing.
Electronic documents play a growing role in society. Early communications included mailing of letters, delivery of printed newspapers, sending greeting cards and reading magazines. Electronic documents, such as e-mail, newspaper e-editions, and web pages play a growing role in society. However, electronic documents require a digital device such as a desktop or notebook computer, a tablet computer or a smartphone for creation and viewing. Tangible renderings of electronic documents are still frequently needed and frequently used. People may find it easier to read a printed document. People may find it easier to edit or markup tangible documents using a pen, pencil or highlighter. Tangible documents can be posted for viewing, such as when a paper saying “On Vacation until October 19th” is printed and taped on an office door.
A dominant use of MFPs is in connection with printing tangible copies of electronic documents. Printing requires using consumables, such as paper, toner or ink. Many documents are printed for a single, short term use. This may include uses such as initial drafts, e-mails, memos or recipes. Paper costs for such uses can be significant.
Recent advances in MFP design includes Toshiba's e-STUDIO307LP eco printer which includes a toner that can be erased so that paper can be reused, even reused multiple times. Erasable toner includes toner, in addition to black toner, that can be a blue color. Printing with a blue colored toner serves as an indicator that the associated paper can be erased and reused.